criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chop Her Up/Transcript
A week later after last case’s events... At the station’s wreck room..... **Yoyo (sympathetic): You know... I still can’t get over Hamida’s death... She may have not been nice to us at all.. but... she didn’t deserve this at all.... **Hasuro (regretful): I agree... I still can’t believe what a horrible person Cindy was.. not only because of the killing, but what she did to Hamida... I still can’t believe I’ve protected her.... **Bruno (sympathetic): It’s ok Hasuro.... You remember what Mia and Hamilton told us.. None of what happened was our fault.. She never told us anything about her life.. **Sploder (covering his face): But that doesn’t change the fact we could’ve helped or something... Oh.... I can’t imagine how Mia and Hamilton are feeling.... **Diego (sympathetic): Same... It’s been a whole week.. And neither of them came to the station... I know where Mia lives, but Hamilton... Suddenly Diego’s phone rings..... **Diego (sweating): Oh god.... what does he want this time.... **Bruno (curious): Who is this Diego? **Diego (awkward): It’s none of your busine- Everyone surrounds Diego and looks on Diego’s screen, a read “Mia’s Papa”. The team then start laughing at him.... **Diego (blushing): Hey! Not funny!! **Yoyo (giggling): I’m sorry... I just can- **Diego (displeased): Anyway... Lets see what he wants.... **Diego (holding phone; pissed): Sheriff Loukas, what do you want this time.. **Sploder (shocked): Oh! So your Papa-in-law is a sheriff! **Hasuro (excited): Oh! That’s it! Is he hot! If so, HOOK ME UP!!! **Roy (on the phone): Who are you with?! **Diego: Just some of your daughter’s teammates... Now just ignore them and tell me what you are calling me for... **Roy: It’s about a murder! The town’s butcher, Betty-Lou Harlot! Her body was found in her own butchery! **Diego (serious): Don’t worry! We’re coming there, as fast as possible! YOU ARE DIEGO... **David (serious): Officer Diaz! I’ve heard about the murder that happened! **David: Unfortunately, Loukas and Laurent are absent, due to... understandable circumstances.... **David (serious): Which is why we’re partnering you up, with Officer Usery! Now what are you waiting for! Go to Autumn Springs immediately! Chapter 1 *Investigate butchery (Victim identified: Betty-Lou Harlot) **Randall (green): Ugh.... Look at the poor woman... Her body.. It’s completely dismembered.... **Randall (covering his face): At least we’ve got the corpse.. And we have our first suspect: Sheriff Roy Loukas... Did you find anything else? **Randall: Oh! I see the killer left a shoe print! That’s great news! Maybe if we looked at it, we’d learn what type of shoes they wea- **Oscar (holding a broom; scolding): What are you doing here? The shop is not open unti- **Oscar (shocked): I-Is that Miss Harlot! Why does she look- **Randall (awkward): There there.. just calm down... we’ll have to talk to you soon... *Talk to Chief Loukas (1 star) **Roy (serious): You saw the body have you? I really hope you manage to restrain however committed this! **Randall (scratching his hair): Don’t worry, we’re the best at solving crimes like these, it will only take us a few hours to arrest our killer! **Roy (eye rolling; holding a protein bar): I wouldn’t jinx it! Mia never said to me, but from the stories she told me, It seems like the entire police department is being carried by some Officer Hamilton Laurent, and looking at the name on your badge, you’re not him.... **Randall (awkward): True... In fact.. I’m not even a homicidal detective... just a beat cop who joined the force after being kicked out at 18.... **Roy (pissed): Great... Did you have to tell me that... **Randall (scratching his head): But don’t worry... I do have... experience in the field.. hehe.. *Talk to Oscar (1 star) **Randall: I think we forgot to introduce ourselves... My name is Randall, and this here is Diego... What’s your name? **Oscar (blushing): My name is Oscar... W-what exactly are you.... **Randall: We’re police officers... We work from the cit- **Oscar (excited): You’re from the city! That’s cool! How is life there? Great?! **Oscar (smirking): You see... I used to live there, until I was 6! **Randall: Huh... What brings you there? **Oscar (happy): My father’s job required him to go to several business trips, so he asked Betty-Lou to take care of me, and in return I had to work for her! *Randall: Ah! So you work for the victim! Do you happen to know what her usual whereabouts are.... **Oscar (thinking): Usual whereabouts... Ah! Yes! She usually goes to the town’s center, there’s that fountain.. and many of the most fancy shops and bakeries are there... **Oscar (smiling): It’s only a few steps from there, you won’t miss it! *Investigate town center **Randall (covering his face): Oh look... A broken protesting sign..... **Randall (eye rolling): It seems like even in rural areas, we have idiots like those around... **Randall (serious): You know, I think we should fix this sign, maybe if we saw the content written... we can discover who was protesting there! *Fix sign (1 star) **Randall: So the sign yells “MEAT IS MURDER”..... **Randall (checking phone): Let me check the police database to see whether- **Randall: Ah! There! Petunia Presley! A girl living in Autumn Springs who’ve gotten in trouble several times for her animal rights movement! **Randall: Ha! I bet you she was the one who made this sign! Lets speak with her! *Speak with Petunia (1 star) **Petunia (protesting): EVERYONE! It’s time to stop! We can’t let those poor animals suffer any longer! We have to stop eating meat! IT’S MURDER!!!! **Farmer (eye rolling): When are you going to give up, Petunia!! Seriously, if we stopped eating meat, where do we get our protein!! **Petunia: Meat isn’t the only source of protein! You can get them from pills, just like Vitamin D’s! And- there’s protein bars! **Farmer (disgusted): You want us to take artificial proteins! Are you nuts?! That’s just as stupid as your advice on “vegan shoes”!! **Petunia (angry): How dare you, call me stupid for trying to save ou- **Randall (blushing): Miss Presley... We’d like to have a talk with you... **Petunia (disgusted): And who are YOU?! **Randall: We’re detectives from the GDPD... we came here to investigate the murder of Betty-Lou Harlo- **Petunia (angry): Harlot?! Isn’t she like a butcher? Oh! So you think I killed her, because of my protests?! Oh! I see- **Randall (sweating): No! You got the wrong idea, we just want to tal- **Petunia (scolding): Our talk is over! Now fuck off! *Identify shoeprints (1 star; Killer wears vegan shoes) **Randall: So the shoe prints came from vegan shoes!! **Randall: The victim was wearing leather boots! So that means this must be from the killer! Lets add it to their profile! *Send body to Hasuro (Killer attribute: The killer eats protein bars) **Hasuro (holding his head): I’ve looked at a depacicated body before... but this one... It’s worse... **Randall (green): I know... It looks so bad.. I- **Hasuro: You’d assume since we’re in a butchery, we’d be looking for a cleaver... **Hasuro: But actually... It’s similar to Coach Kirk.. The killer killed the victim using a saw, but worse than that.. a normal saw not a circular one! **Hasuro (serious): I’ve looked closely in the body, and I found crumps on it! **Hasuro: After giving it to Sploder, he says it came from protein bars... Later... **Randall: Luckily we already know two suspects that eat protein bars... **Randall: And one of those two wears vegan shoes. Unfortunately, we cant just go and arrest her imme- **Roy: I see that you two are doing well... **Randall (shocked): Sheriff Loukas! What are you doing here! **Roy: I’m a member of a force myself, so I can barge in anytime! **Roy (serious): I came to tell you, I know the last place, dear Betty-Lou went to before meeting death! Chapter 2 **Roy (smirking): As I see you’re doing pretty well for amateur detectives.... **Randall (shocked): Sheriff Loukas! W-what are you doing here?! **Roy (eye rolling): May I remind you, that I am a member of the force as well, I can barge in the station whenever I like it! **Roy (serious): Besides, I’ve got information that may be helpful! Witnesses have spotted Betty-Lou exiting Ms Govender’s pawnshop, shortly before her death!! **Roy (scolding): Now that I told you that information, move your butts and investigate the shop immediately! **Randall (saluting; scared): Yessir!! *Investigate pawnshop **Randall: There’s a whole tray of protein bars in the shop! This means all the employees eat them... **Randall (shocked): And look! These vitamin D pills! Their bloody! **Randall (thinking): Do you think the blood is human blood or animal blood, which came from the victim’s hands... **Randall (serious): Well.. I guess Sploder would know! And Ah! We almost forget we should talk to the shop’s employee and ask her where’s her boss! *Talk to Talisha (1 star) **Talisha (excited): Hello, dere! How cud I help ya! We has everting ya need here! Jwelry’s, fancy cloats! And even meatless shoes! There very attractive, I wear them meself! **Randall (curious): Thanks for the offers, miss. But we’re actually here to ask you a question... Where’s your boss? **Talisha (blushing): She in backyard, takin’ her Vietnam D pills, have I done ‘nything wron’? **Randall (awkward): What no! We just want to speak to her, thanks for your help! *Talk to Sharkeisha (1 star) **Sharkeisha (pissed): D’fucc you doin’ here? I reely hop dat rock I gave ya, ya made use of it! Cus’ tanks to you, me customers rate had decreased! **Randall (sweating): Oh! We’re sorry about that, and yes we did make use it! Diego there, is an example of one of the lives saved, thanks to your rock! **Randall (biting his lips): We actually came here to ask you about Betty-Lou **Sharkeisha (sympathetic): Oh yeah!.. Poor poor Elizabeth-Louisiana! She ain’t deserved what she gotten! **Randall: Yes... we heard that she was there, shortly before her death... **Sharkeisha (annoyed): Yas.... D’fucc you’re implyin’?! **Randall (sweating): Nothing! We just came to ask whether you saw anybody following her? **Sharkeisha (angry): I ain’t seen nothin’! Now get outta m’shop or I’m throwin’ m’vegan shoes at you!! *Send pills to Sploder (Killer attribute; Killer takes vitamin D pills) **Randall (curious): Science, is the blood on the lid, human or animal blood? **Sploder: It is animal blood, which means the vitamins you gave me were taken by the killer! **Randall: Oh! So they take vitamins! I guess that means they’re already adapted to their prison cell! **Randall (grinning): And you’re right, Hamilton! That activist girl did mention taking Vitamin and protein pills during her riots! Later..... **Randall: You know investigating that pawnshop was actually helpful.. Besides finding a new clue, it happens that the shopowner fits all three so far... **Randall (serious): Y’know! I think we should check the butchery won’t again! *Investigate front entrance **Randall (shocked): Look! Someone vandalized the butchery’s sign! It says “MURDERERS”! **Randall (eye rolling): Ah! How much do you bet it was Petunia! Lets give her a little chat! **Randall (curious): What are these files?! **Randall (serious): You think it got something to do with one of our suspects? If that’s the case, we should sent it to Rozetta! *Send files to Rozetta **Rozetta: You’ve spoken to that kid, Oscar, didn’t you? **Randall: Well... yes... **Rozetta (curious): Did he tell you, his surname? **Randall: He didn’t mention it, we just simply wrote him down as “OSCAR”.... **Rozetta (covering her face): Well...... the files say that Oscar’s father, Stan Harlot has died 6 years ago... the victim, Betty-Lou is Stan’s sister, who Oscar was sent to by social workers to be taken care of.... **Randall (shocked): Oscar’s father died!! And the victim’s his aunt!!! **Randall (angry): But that means Oscar wasn’t an employee for her! She’s been using him for free child labour!!!! **Randall (holding his head): Do you think Oscar have known about this? Oh god.... we need to ask him.... *Talk to Oscar (1 star) **Oscar (happy): Detectives, you’re here again! That great! It was really getting boring here, with no one to talk to!!!! **Randall (covering his face): Oscar... did you know that... Betty-Lou was your auntie... **Oscar (shocked): She’s my auntie! I-I didn’t know that! Was she daddy’s sissy! Oh! I hope not.. I feel really bad for him now.... **Randall (sympathetic): She was your dad’s sister, but I doubt he’d care, he already.. died before her 6 years ago!!! **Oscar (panicking): Daddy’s dead! You’re lying!! That can’t be true! Betty-Lou never told me that! She never.... **Oscar (crying): Daddy! Why!!!!! *Confront Petunia (1 star) **Randall: Miss Presley, we’d like to ask you did you vandalize Miss Harlot’s sign? **Petunia (pissed): I did! And I don’t regret it!!! **Petunia (furious): Petunia is a butcher! She’s a MURDERER!!!!!!!! **Petunia (pointing fingers): And so is every meat eater!! And I will not stop protesting until people like you wake up!! #VeganForTheWin Later..... **Randall (displeased): You know.. I’m starting to feel like the victim of the case is just as bad as the killer... **Randall (disgusted): I mean.. What kind of monster would take advantage of a child like she did? **Randall: Unfortunately, investigating the butchery didn’t help with anything... the suspects status remain the same... **Randall (curious): What do you suggest we d- **David: Officer Diaz! Officer Usery!!!!!! **David (pissed): The people of Autumn Springs are complaining! They say someone’s rioting in the town’s center!! Chapter 3 **Randall: You know... Investigating the butchery was honestly no use... the suspects status remain the sam- **David: Officer Diaz! Officer Usery! **David (serious): I’ve received complains from Autumn Springs’ people! They say that a woman is throwing riots at the town’s center! **Randall (eye rolling): And I think I know who that woman is! Lets go to the town center, Diego! At the town center.... **Petunia (being handcuffed by Roy): Get your hands of me, or else I will scream RAPE!! **Randall (grinning): And... I was right... **Roy (eye rolling; handcuffing Petunia): Yeah yeah... As if anyone would believe this... **Randall (smirking): Seems like Sheriff Loukas already got things in hand.. So.. I suggest we should ignore the center for a while and take another look at Sharkeisha’s shop... *Investigate counter **Randall (scratching his head): I don’t see what this broken surveillance camera has to do with investigation, as we aren’t in the butchery.. but whatever suites you... **Randall: But this message seems interesting... what does it sa- **Randall (reading the note): Betty-Lou, give me the child or I’ll take him out myself -Roy... **Randall (shocked): Roy?! Isn’t that the sheriff’s first name! You think he knew of Oscar’s abuse!! **Randall (serious): Well... It seems like we need to have a talk with him! *Talk to Sheriff Loukas (1 star) **Roy (serious): I’ve dealt with Miss Presley, you can investigate the town center now! **Randall: We will; however, we still have other things to do... **Randall (curious): Like asking you about what you meant about this message... **Roy (furious): I was giving her a warning! Either she sets up Oscar to adoption, or I’ll call child services on her!! **Roy: I’ve frequented Betty-Lou’s many times, and I didn’t like the way she treated Oscar... **Roy (covering his face): Of course... I assumed he was just an employee of hers, so I didn’t think much of it, afraid I’d get the kid fired.... **Roy (shocked): That was until I found some files concerning him, which says that he was her nephew!! **Roy (furious): The way Oscar was being treated! That was CHILD ABUSE! He’s her family not her worker! She had no right to treat him this way!!! **Randall (curious): If you knew about the abuse, why didn’t you just arrest her immediately! **Roy (angry): You can take the blame for this! I may be responsible for Autumn Springs, but I don’t create the laws! If it wasn’t of your ridiculous law system and that hot mess of the mayor you have in office, I’d have Betty-Lou’s head the moment I learnt of Oscar! I’m just grateful it isn’t Lopez in office! *Fix surveillance camera (1 star) **Randall: Ok... we fixed the camera, just like you asked, now lets press pla- Start of the footage..... **Betty-Lou (looking around): ......... **Betty-Lou (stuffs bag with jewelry): .......... **Betty-Lou (looks around): .......... **Betty-Lou (slowly walks away): ........ End of footage... **Randall (shocked): Is that the victim! SHOP-LIFTING!! **Randall (blushing): And oh god.... That was a lot of jewelry she stolen..... **Randall (serious): Sharkeisha obviously didn’t like this! We’ve got to speak to her, as well as her assistant! *Talk to Sharkeisha (1 star) **Randall (sweating): Ms Govender.... We saw the footage where Betty-Lou.. erm... robbed you!! **Sharkeisha (angry): So t’was dat bish, Betty-Lou! Oh! Why didn’t I think of watchin’ dat camera!! **Randall (blushing): So... You didn’t know that it was her.... **Sharkeisha (furious): Ovcourse no! Iv I’has known! I’d have went to her shop and beaten’ her up til’ she told me where she hidin’ my jewelry!! *Talk to Talisha (1 star) **Randall (curious): Talisha, we saw that footage of the victim shoplifting Ms Govender, and we we- **Talisha (furious): DAT BISH!!! Oh! I wish I’d know irlier so I coulda beat her ass! **Randall (sweating): Aren’t you just an employee here... so... that basically had no effect on your lif- **Talisha (angry): Ecsept, Ms Govender maid m’life a sufferin’ hell!! I have to work over my time, ‘veryday dis week, or else I’m sacced!! **Talisha (frustrated): Oh! I eevin had to take Vietnam D’s, az I didn’ touch da sun all week long!! **Randall (blushing): It seems like that robbery really made your life downhill... Hopefully, you haven’t secretly found out it was Betty-Lou and killed her over it.... Later... **Randall (covering his face): First child abuse and now shoplifting... The victim really isn’t getting any better...... **Randall (eye rolling): And we haven’t found anything new that could lead us to the killer.... **Randall (serious): You know what that means, we have to take Roy’s advice and take another look at the town center! *Investigate statue (Killer attribute: Killer wears NATURE badge) **Randall (happy): Diego, look! We’ve found the murder weapon! Lets send it to Bruno!! **Randall (smirking): And.... It seems like the murder weapon isn’t the only thing we found! Here’s another clue on the ground! **Randall (grinning): Now... I doubt the victim would wear a badge with “NATURE” written on it, so the killer must have been wearing that, and they must have had it replaced... *Send murder weapon (Killer attribute: The killer has a mole) **Bruno (grinning): I really find it funny you sent me that clue, just after April called me, asking if she should get a mole removal treatment or not.. **Randall (curious): I’m not catching on.. What does the saw has to do with moles.... **Bruno (smirking): Nothing, but the substances on it, has plenty to say about that.... **Bruno: While analyzing the weapon, I found mole-removing cream on the handler!! **Randall (happy): Which means the killer has moles! Thanks, Bruno! Lets add that to the KP!! Later..... **Randall (confident): It’s dead-end for the killer now! Lets put them behind bars!! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Randall (glad): Miss Presley, you’re under arrest for the murder of Betty-Lou Harlot! **Petunia (furious): I object! You’re only accusing me, because you want to silence me for my protests! **Randall (eye rolling): Say whatever you wish! But that doesn’t change the fact, we’ve got proof! Like the shoe-print from your vegan shoes and you leaving protein bar crumps on the victim’s body!!’ **Petunia (eye rolling): Oh please! Protein bars and vegan shoes are something all vegans have in common! And I’m not the only vegan in Grimsdale! **Randall (pissed): Oh yes! And I’m aware that most vegans wear that silly badge you do! But I’m sure not all of them got moles and takes vitamin D supplements! **Petunia (blushing): .......... **Petunia (angry): Ok, fine! I admit it, I killed Harlot, but she HAD IT COMING!!!! **Petunia (eye rolling): Yesterday night, Betty-Lou invited me to dinner to discuss my campaign.. And foolish of me, I accepted the invitation.. **Petunia (fantasizing): She served me a meal, which I ate and liked so I asked her for her secret, where she giggled.. **Petunia (furious): AND THEN SHE REVEALED THAT SHE USED PIG OIL!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT BITCH! ARGH......... **Randall (confused): You killed her because she used pig oil on her food, I- **Petunia (angry): She did it intentionally! She tricked me into eating something I’ve been protesting against for years! **Petunia (furious): SHE HAD TO BE PUNISHED!!!! I killed her the same way she killed those animals, I regret nothing!!! NOTHING!!! **Randall (disgusted): If you actually think someone deserves to be killed for something like this, you’re batshit insane!! Quick Diego, lets send her to court!!! At the trial..... **Judith (pissed): Miss Presley, you are tried here in this court for the gruesome murder of Betty-Lou, how do you plead? **Petunia (angry): INNOCENT!! She had it coming! She wanted me to be a MONSTER!!! **Judith (angry): Whatever kind of monster Miss Harlot wanted you to be, it should isn’t as bad as the one you turned out to be! **Judith (furious): For this, I sentenced you to 25 years in Grimsdale asylum! Court dismissed!!! After trial.... **Randall (covering his face): Honestly, I’ll never get protestors... **Randall (ridiculed): They fight to make the world a “peaceful place”.. yet.... they do things like THIS!!!! **Randall (holding his head): I mean... At least not all vegans are like this.. For example, April Zhao... But still.. I don’t think I could eat a vegetable ever again.... Fields of Punishment (1/6) **David (serious): Now that you solved the murder, its time to focus on what we came for: Finding the bush of immortality! **Randall (confused): Sir... I’m confused.. what about the Anoterous leader.. Don’t we have to learn his whereabouts... **David: Rozetta and I actually discussed this with Warren.. And well... we thought it was unnecessary for you guys to search for him as a leader is useless without his people. But that doesn’t mean he won’t be going unpunished.... **David: Anyway, before you go search for the dryad, I’ve heard of Oscar’s case... and seeing that Miss Harlot is dead, we need to find him a new home.. So Officer Diaz, I’d like you and my wife, Zoe, to go and speak with him..... **Roy (wondering): I see you are all busy..... **David (scratching his head): Sheriff Loukas... What brings you here? **Roy (serious): I came here to ask Diego and Officer Usery for a favor... **David (thinking): I guess we can delay the hunt for a little longe- **Fabrizio (panicking): OFFICERS!!! OFFICERS!!! I need your help!!! **Bruno (sweating): I tried to prevent him from coming in, but he insisted.. sorry... **David: It’s ok... I’ll let you and Diego see what he needs.... *Talk to panicking man (1 star) **Bruno (wondering): Mister, we’d like to know your name.... **Fabrizio (blushing): Señor Ferrari.. Fabrizio Ferrari.... **Bruno (curious): It’s nice to meet you, Ferrari.. Now tell us.. What’s all that panic about!!! **Fabrizio (smirking): Well... I was walking in the town... when suddenly at the town center, something mindblowin’ caught my eyes.... **Fabrizio (drooling): I saw her.. a beautiful senorita... wearing a dress of gold.... **Fabrizio (heartfelt): I came to her, to ask her for a walk... and when she turned her face... **Fabrizio (shocked): OLA!!!!!!!! **Bruno (confused): Ola what? Was she ugly, because if that’s the case, you really need to grow up! Just because someone looks ugly, that doesn’t give you the tight to freak out of that!! **Fabrizio (panicking): WHAT!! No no! She was STUNNING!!! The most beautiful face I’ve ever seen!!! But she had no eyebrows and her eyelids were golden petals.... **Bruno (shocked): PETAL EYELIDS!!!!!! **Fabrizio (fantasizing): Oh! You should’ve seen her! She had so much beauty... If only I haven’t reacted so quickly... **Bruno (awkward grin): You really have an... interesting... taste of women.... **Bruno (serious): Diego! This girl must be the dryad we’re looking for! Lets go to the town center and see whether she left something behind!! *Investigate town center **Bruno (happy): Look, Diego! Barefooted footprints! This must be from the dryad! **Bruno (questioning): You’re right... we’re not really sure if that dryad is the immortal dryad or just a random one... **Bruno (glad): I see she dropped some petals on the road! Now... say this came from the dryad we’re chasing.. Yoyo won’t be able to identify the flower, so lets send it to Rozetta! *Send petals to Rozetta **Bruno (serious): Rozetta, did you manage to identify the flowers..... **Rozetta (glad): Well, yes... and I’ve got good news for you! **Rozetta (happy): The flower theses petals came from are the flowers that provide the immortality nectar! You’ve found your dryad! **Bruno (glad): That’s great! You know what that means Diego, once you’re done with everything in your hands, You and Randall should follow the footsteps we found!! *Talk to Oscar (1 star) **Zoe (sympathetic): You must be poor little Oscar Harlot, aren’t you? **Oscar (blushing): Y-yes, miss.. w-who are you? **Zoe: My name is Zoe Kusama, I work for child services, we came here to find you a new home.... **Oscar (happy): A NEW HOME!! You mean like a new family! Someone not like Betty-Lou!! **Zoe (serious): Yes... Someone who isn’t like Betty-Lou, what she to you is unacceptable, and we’ll make sure it won’t happen again! **Oscar (excited): Yes!! I can’t wait until I g- **Oscar (panicking): Wait! I can’t leave now!!! **Zoe (worried): Why not!!! **Oscar (sad): I can’t leave without Miss Piggy.. she was the only toy Betty-Lou gave me.. I-I want to take her with me, she’s my friend..... **Zoe (understanding): Aww... Don’t worry we’ll find it for you.... *Investigate butchery **Zoe (shocked): This must be Oscar’s toy! But look, it’s broken!!! **Zoe (covering her face): I doubt he’d be happy if he saw it in such a state... **Zoe (serious): I know what we can do! We can stitch it up, before giving it to him! *Fix broken porcelain toy (1 star) **Zoe (blushing): Ok.... This looks wierd... I don’t who in their right mind, give a child a creepy statue with a cleaver on their hand... **Zoe (smirking): Oh well... Whatever Oscar saw in it.. Lets just give it to him... *Give Oscar his toy (1 star) **Oscar (happy): You found Miss Piggy!! Thank you sooo much officers.. I-I don’t know what I could do for you... **Zoe (glad): It was nothing, Oscar.. Now lets not keep my colleagues waiting, lets hot in the car.... **Oscar: Oh! Before we go, I’d like to give this to you Diego... I would have given you money rather, but I don’t know where Betty-Lou hid it.. **Oscar (awkward smile): The outfit once belonged to a previous apprentice of hers... who well... left.... but it seems like it fits you.... *Talk to Roy (1 star) **Roy (grinning): You know... I think I owe you an apology.. I underestimated you.. what you did the field was pretty impressive.. **Randall (grinning): Not bad for a beat cop?! **Roy (scratching his head): I wasn’t talking to you, but yes.. I suppose.... **Roy: Anyway... I didn’t come calling for solely for this... I actually wanted to ask you a request.... **Roy (sympathetic): Lately... I’ve been worried about Mia... She isn’t being herself... It seems like it would take her long to get over her friend’s death.. She’s even blaming herself over it... **Roy: So I decided to go to Sharkeisha’s shop to buy some jewelry for her... but.... it seems like I may have left it behind while paying..... **Randall (curious): And I suppose you want us to find it... How exactly did it look like?! **Roy (thinking): It was a golden necklace... It had a ruby as a pendant... I don’t remember it quite well... I just found it pretty and I bought it.... **Randall (glad): Don’t worry, that’s enough info for us! Lets search for it, Diego! *Investigate pawnshop **Randall (happy): There it is! A necklace like the one Sheriff Loukas described, lets give it to him!!! *Give necklace to Roy (1 star) **Randall (glad): Mr Loukas! We found the necklace! It was on the cashier counter! **Roy (covering his face): It was there this whole time.... I guess people we’re right.. I’m really growing old.... **Roy (thankful): Anyway.. Thank you for your help.... I really appreciate it.. now I’ll be going home so I could give this to Mi- **Randall (scratching his head): Would you mind if we came with you.. for you know... support... **Roy (thinking): I suppose not..... At the Loukas’ manor... **Roy: MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! **Mia (annoyed): What is it, father? Can’t you see I’m not in a mood for talking?! **Roy (awkward): Yeah yeah... I understand... I came to give you a gift..... **Mia (eye rolling): If you think a gift would lighten up my mood, you’re crazy!!! **Roy (grinning): I know it wouldn’t make you get over her.. But I bet you, you’d like it..... Roy showed his daughter, Mia, the necklace... **Roy (smirking): So what do you, Mi- **Mia (furious): You’ve got to be kidding me!!! **Roy (shocked): Don’t you like it?! **Mia (angry): Of course not! It’s already bad enough that you’d think jewelry would restore my happiness! But you just had to act more stupid and buy me a NECKLACE!! You honestly thought that I’d throw away Hamida’s necklace for THIS!!! **Roy (calming down Mia): Mia... that’s not what I mean- Mia then stomped all the way back to her room.... **Randall (sympathetic): Mr Loukas... Is everythin- **Roy (holding his head): I’m fine.... I just wish... I haven’t acted like such a fool... Thanks for the support anyway... Later... Diego and Randall went to the town center and followed the dyrad’s footsteps... **Randall (pissed): Oh great!!! The footsteps stop here! Some herd of animals must’ve traced away the footprints!!! **Randall (covering his face): Ugh... What are we going to do... Lets just... get back to the statio- **Willow (panicking): Officers!!! Officers!!! **Willow (shocked): I saw a dead body at the district’s park!!!